In my dreams
by Awshley
Summary: One-shot. Yo sabia que era otro chico, pero solo veía el rostro de Jasper, con su cabello rubio, ojos sedientos y oscuros, deje lo mejor para el final: su cuerpo. Jasper/Miry


**Disclaimer**: Idea original del sueño de mi espo & aquí aparece un nuevo personaje: Miranda, pero para los amigos, Miry. Ella sabe que los Cullen son vampiros & así. El resto de los personajes, menos Miry, son de Stephenie Meyer.  
**Summary**: One-shot. Yo sabia que era otro chico, pero solo veía el rostro de Jasper, con su cabello rubio, ojos sedientos y oscuros, deje lo mejor para el final: su cuerpo. Jasper/Miry xD  
**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia nace del sueño & experiencia de «Mi _nuevaespo _» :3 Ella fue a ver Eclipse & pues… err… lo demás es historia xD Me dio su permiso, consentimiento & libertad de modificar un poco el final para hacerlo más… acidito. Así que la colaboración es de los dos: mi espo & mía, Awshley (': & también agradezco a mi espo Ale, porque me dio muchísimas ideas sobre como adaptar el sueño *O* & por ultimo, pero no menos importante, gracias a mi prome Hizz por haber bateado lo más importante de la historia: el final. Las amo a las tres :3

**»In my dreams«**

_Llegas a __mí en sueños,  
sueños que no deben hacerse realidad._

_Breve antecedente de __Miranda__:_

Bien, Miranda, o Miry, es amiga de Alice & de toda la familia Cullen. Lleva tiempo de conocerlos y la forma como se enteró de que eran vampiros es la siguiente: Como Miry lleva mucho tiempo siendo amiga de Alice & de Bella, Alice decide que no es peligroso contar el «secreto de la familia» puesto que Miranda había comentado alguna vez que le fascinaban las películas de fantasía e incluso los libros. Alice sabía que Miry era fan de todo esto, por lo cual supuso que no se sorprendería mucho ni saldría huyendo de ellos.  
Resulta que al decírselo, ella se sintió muy intrigada y quiso saber más sobre su estilo de vida y la historia de cómo fueron transformados todos.  
El único que parecía reacio a contar su historia era Jasper y esto la ponía muy curiosa. Ella preguntó un par de veces a Jasper sobre su vida anterior, y el sólo se daba la vuelta y no decía nada. Alice simplemente se encogía de hombros y cambiaba el tema de conversación.  
Miry quería, no, no quería, _necesitaba_ conocer la historia de Jasper. Su curiosidad era demasiada y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

**M****iry's POV**

-Vamos, Alice. Dime- dije.  
-Agh. No, Miry. No puedo decírtelo, estaría violando la privacidad de Jasper- contestó y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Oh, vamos. ¿Cuándo te ha detenido la _privacidad_ de alguien?- tiró un poco con el cepillo con el cual me estaba peinando.  
-Estás lista- dijo mirando al espejo frente a nosotras. Había hecho una media coleta y el cabello caía en gruesos rizos que se movían fluidamente. Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados contemplando su obra de arte.  
-Me gusta. Gracias- dije poniéndome de pie y mirándola a los ojos- Alice, él no sabrá que me lo dijiste. Vamos.  
-¿Por qué necesitas saberlo, Miry?- preguntó.  
-Es solo que… cuando los demás me han contado su historia, he llegado a sentirme mas unida con ellos, y con Jasper es todo lo contrario. Le tengo cariño porque es tu… ¿novio? Lo que sea, pero en realidad no siento esa conexión, ese vinculo como con ustedes. Y… creo que si supiera un poco más sobre el, podría comprender por qué siempre se aleja cuando yo estoy cerca o por qué me evita- finalice tratando de sonar convincente, pero no era más que la verdad. En realidad sentía un vínculo especial con el resto de los Cullen, pero el era la única excepción.

Alice parecía estar meditando mi argumento y, después de unos segundos contestó:

-De acuerdo. Pero no pidas muchos detalles. Solo te diré lo esencial.  
-Si, es lo único que pido- contesté caminando hacia la cama para sentarme y Alice imitó mis movimientos sentándose al lado mío.

Alice comenzó su relato sobre cómo Jasper se había unido a la Armada para la Guerra Civil y que, gracias a sus habilidades había subido rápidamente de rango hasta llegar a ser el General más joven. Alice habló un poco sobre la transformación de su novio, cómo había sido mordido y transformado por una mujer llamada María, y de cómo ella lo había escogido por su experiencia y conocimiento en el combate.

Yo trataba de imaginar todo esto como si fuera una película: escena por escena, los personajes, los movimientos, todo lo que Alice me iba describiendo.

Ella se detuvo muy poco en la parte de María, simplemente me dijo que era una mujer que estaba constantemente transformando nuevos vampiros para así poder crear un gran ejército, ejercito que Jasper entrenaría para combatir contra otros clanes de vampiros y así ganar poder y territorio.

Yo no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de la tal María al lado de Jasper. Susurrándole cosas al oído para así motivarlo a transformar a más humanos.

-Trata de evitarlo, pero las palabras simplemente llegan solas. Ella le repetía una y otra vez: "Cuando chupes su sangre te va a gustar", y el sucumbía ante la tentación obedeciendo a María. El único que sabe sobre esto es Edward, pues el se puede meter en la mente de Jasper, y nos ha dicho que es horrible- dijo Alice llevando sus manos a su pecho.  
-Debe de serlo…- fue lo único que logre decir.  
-El pasó demasiado tiempo alimentándose de sangre humana- continuó- y le ha sido muy difícil acostumbrarse a nuestro estilo de vida: alimentarnos solo y únicamente de sangre animal. Varias veces ha caído, pero nunca se da por vencido. Es muy fuerte y yo siempre estoy ahí para recordarle que puede lograrlo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Oh, Alice. Creo que ahora puedo comprender un poco más a Jasper. Todo lo que ha sufrido y el infierno por el que ha pasado. No puedo ni imaginarlo… creo que… creo que de cierta forma lo admiro. El ha probado sangre humana, mucho más que ustedes y… aun así tiene el deseo de cambiar su alimentación, claro que es difícil, pero no se ha rendido. Cualquiera hubiera huido, pero el no, el ha permanecido al lado de ustedes, a tu lado, y eso de verdad es de admirarse. Ahora comprendo por qué lo amas tanto, Alice- contesté sonriéndole a mi amiga.  
-Miry, no solo lo amo por eso. Jasper es mucho más que lo que acabas de escuchar. El también me ama y me protege, a su lado me siento segura y… especial. El es mi todo. El amor de mi vida, el amor de mi existencia- finalizó acomodando un mechón de cabello que se había salido de lugar.  
-Gracias por eso- dije señalando mi cabello- Y también gracias por compartir eso conmigo, fue muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias- dije abrazándola ligeramente.  
-Awww- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos- no hay que agradecer, linda. Me alegra que puedas comprender un poco más a Jasper, no es que no le agrades, es solo que le es mas difícil estar cerca de humanos- cuando dijo esto me estremecí bajo sus brazos y Alice se dio cuenta.  
-No te preocupes, Miry. El nunca te haría daño- contestó soltándome.  
-Lo se- conteste fríamente.  
-Bien, es hora de que regreses a casa. Demasiadas historias por hoy- dijo poniéndose de pie.  
-De acuerdo- también me puse de pie y nos dirigimos a las escaleras.

Alice me llevó a mi casa y cuando llegué mis papas ya estaban en su habitación y toda la casa estaba oscura. Tome un poco de agua y subí las escaleras para avisar que ya había llegado. Mis padres solo me dieron las buenas noches y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré con seguro y comencé a buscar mi computadora, pero ¡sorpresa! No estaba. La noche anterior me había desvelado horriblemente y, lo mas seguro, es que mi madre se haya enterado y ahora estaba tratando de darme una de sus lecciones.

No podía ir a pedirle la computadora pues ella se enojaría aún mas, sin menciona que ya era tarde y no estaba de humor para escuchar el sermón de mi padre diciendo que ya es demasiado tarde como para estar despierta. Así que opte por echar a un lado mis ganas de revisar mi correo. Me quite rápidamente la ropa y me metí debajo de las sabanas solo en ropa interior.

Maldición. No tenía sueño.

¿Y como tendría? Después de tantas escenas que involucraban a un Jasper en combate, con ojos negros y sonrisa maliciosa. Me encontraba en un estado de extrema exaltación. Pero no por la emoción que esas peleas involucraban, sino por la persona que aparecía en todas y cada una de ellas.

Admito que el siempre me había causado intriga y un poco de curiosidad, y si, es en cierta forma atractivo, pero… después de haber escuchado su historia, no precisamente de su boca, creo que lo veo de otra forma: como hombre y no como el novio de mi mejor amiga.

Comencé a dar vueltas en mi cama sin poder dormirme y me quedé pensando. Trate de reproducir todo en forma de película, justo como lo había imaginado cuando Alice me lo estaba narrando. Hasta que, de un momento a otro, me llegó la escena de Jasper y María. Cuando ella susurraba repetidas veces en su oído "Cuando chupes su sangre". La escena mejoraba en mi mente con un Jasper de ojos negros y sonrisa maliciosa, aproximándose lentamente.

Esa noche, con muchas sensaciones en el cuerpo y a falta de un alguien con quien satisfacer todos mis deseos, comencé a recorrer mi cuerpo con mis manos, siempre con el rostro de Jasper en mi mente, e imaginando que mis manos eran sus manos explorándome como nunca antes lo había hecho, y solo el tenia mi permiso para hacerlo. Después de pasar mis manos por mis pechos, mi vientre, mis caderas, mi cuello, terminé masturbándome un par de veces llegando al orgasmo en todas y cada una de ellas. Se sentía liberador imaginarlo a el dentro de mí, saliendo y entrando cada vez más fuerte.

Grité un poco en el ultimo orgasmo y gemí el nombre de la única persona que, hasta ahora, había provocado eso en mi: Jasper, Jasper, Jasper.  
Mi pecho se movía frenéticamente buscando aire para llenar mis pulmones. Podía sentirlo a mi lado, abrazándome, rodeándome con sus brazos, pero sabía que todo estaba en mi imaginación. Finalmente, unos minutos después de mi gran orgasmo, caí dormida.

Pero lo más extraño fue que, aun dormida, no todo acabó. Soñé algo extraño, aunque debo confesar, para nada desagradable:

_Me encontraba en mi escuela habitual, en mi colegio. Y era grande, al menos en mi sueño, me di cuenta de ello porque todos los salones y áreas, se comunicaba entre sí con un centenar de pasillos.  
Para llegar a nuestra siguiente clase, había que pasar por, extraña y afortunadamente, las duchas masculinas._

Este debía ser, definitivamente, el sueño más extraño que he tenido, pues justo ese día y a esa hora, todos los hombres se estaban duchando o iban a hacerlo.

_Cuando llegamos __mis dos amigas y yo, había un chico parado fuera de las duchas, recargando contra el marco de la puerta y nos miraba con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, pero no era una risa en forma de burla, simplemente… una sonrisa. Para mi placer personal, vestía sólo una toalla en la cintura. Sin siquiera preguntar, o decirle nada, nos dijo que:_

_-Hoy es el Día Mundial para masturbarse en la ducha. Todos lo hemos hecho y hay algunos que están a punto de hacerlo- lo dijo de manera más natural posible, sin pudor ni arrepentimiento._

_Cuando dijo eso, supe que él había terminado. Puesto que sino, no estaría afuera. Vistiendo esa ya mencionada toalla, al igual que algunos otros chicos, que nos miraban y reían. _

_Mis __pensamientos no eran para nada de asco, y era muy tarde ocultar como me sentía: excitada. Lo podía sentir en mis bragas, los fluidos saliendo de mi interior para terminar en la delgada tela._

«Pervertidos» Pensé para mi misma, pero no tenia caso engañarme: me sentía afortunada de estar a la orilla de esa puerta, frente a el, frente a ellos y sus rostros reflejaban lo mismo, simple felicidad. En sus sonrisas se les veía que estaban encantados que nosotras estuviéramos allí contemplándolos con nuestros ojos sorprendidos.

Yo estaba a nada de dar un paso dentro de las regaderas, pero una de mis amigas sugirió buscar otro pasillo para llegar al salón. Pero mi otra amiga y yo, demasiado maravilladas con la situación, le dijimos que no. Puesto que cuando caímos en cuenta, podíamos oírlos. Podíamos oír a los otros chicos, los que no habían terminado o apenas empezaban. 

_Sabía que __había más pasillos, pero yo quería pasar por ese preciso pasillo. Con mi vista periférica, vi a una de mis amigas, la que también se quería quedar, entrar a uno de los baños desocupados, y estoy completamente segura de que entró para poder oírlos con mayor claridad sin que se percataran de su presencia, o al contrario, para que la escucharan a ella hacer lo mismo que ellos estaban haciendo. _

_Y aunque el aire se sentía caliente, no era ni __asqueroso, ni desagradable, era embriagante. Podía sentir en el aire el sudor de ellos, sus exhalaciones y, sobretodo, sus aromas al momento de venirse._

_Para llegar a clases tenia que caminar por en medio de ese pasillo, con duchas por los dos lados: volteo a mi izquierda y solo hay duchas, a mi derecha y mas duchas, no tenia como escapar de ello, aunque, para ser honesta, no quería escapar de ellos. Ya no estaba segura si solo quería llegar a clases, aunque fuera tarde, o simplemente caminar por en medio de ellos.___

Bajo la mirada fascinada del chico que nos recibió, caminé nerviosamente, haciendo ruido con los pequeños tacones que traía puestos, hasta detenerme en el centro del pasillo. Sentí una increíble sensación en el cuerpo sólo por el hecho de saber que ellos sabían que yo estaba allí.

Miré a mí alrededor y miré sus rostros: algunos eran conocidos, los había visto en el colegio, otros tantos tomaban clases conmigo, pero lo único que podía ver era a Jasper. Yo sabia que ninguno de ellos era el, pero aun así imaginaba que todos eran ese joven de cabello rubio, cuerpo delgado pero formado, y lo mejor era que, no lo imaginaba con ojos dorados como yo lo conocía, no, lo imaginaba con ojos negros, oscuros y sedientos por sangre.  
Los imaginaba tocándose, masturbándose conmigo ahí en medio, contemplando y dándose placer conmigo como su inspiración.

_Podía oírlos jadear, a algunos gemir con voces que, yo sabía, estaban roncas. __Algunos más fuertes que otros. Sentía el calor en la cara y en la piel, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el vapor de las duchas. Entonces cerré los ojos. Yo también gemí, pues lo imagine a el. Imagine a Jasper y su cara de excitación al tenerme ahí, solo para el. _

_Podía distinguir un poco la respiración de todos, pero había uno en especial con el cual sentía que estaba __más conectada: respiraba rápidamente pero también disminuía su ritmo constantemente. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llegar pero se reprimía._

_Voltee a mí alrededor e inhale l__lenando mis pulmones de aire y mi cabeza de malos pensamientos cuando un olor dulce atravesó mi nariz. Esa esencia embriagante y un poco adictiva que quería aspirar más. Yo sabía que era, y ellos sabían que yo estaba allí parada, respirando._

Mientras trataba de llenarme de ese olor tan dulce nuevamente y todo lo que pudiera, inconscientemente seguí caminando. Oyendo y respirando. Abrí los ojos, no con muchas ganas, y gire sobre mis pies. Me di cuenta de dos cosas:  
La primera era que había llegado al otro lado del pasillo.  
La segunda, fue que más de la mitad de la población masculina de mi escuela, me miraba fascinada. Me miraban y sonreían, todos, para mí placer personal, con una toalla en la cintura. Nadie me dijo nada, yo tampoco lo hice. Sólo nos mirábamos. Les sonreí amplia y gustosamente.

_Mire hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba el, en una esquina, en una ducha bajo el agua, me miraba y me sonreía. Yo sabia que era otro chico, pero solo veía el rostro de Jasper, con su cabello rubio, ojos sedientos y oscuros, deje lo mejor para el final: su cuerpo.__ Estaba perfectamente marcado y el era, el único, que no había visto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Debajo del agua se veía… perfecto. Completamente mojado por el agua y sus propios fluidos.  
Tenía una de sus manos apoyada en la pared y la otra masajeaba, delicadamente, su polla. No pude evitar remojar mis labios y sonreírle._

_El se alejo del agua que caía y camin__ó despacio hacia mí. Yo podía sentir como una de mis amigas tiraba de mi brazo para que nos fuéramos, pero yo no quería hacerlo, simplemente me zafe de su agarre y permanecí ahí parada._

_No tengo idea de quien era el chico pero yo solo veía a Jasper. Se acerco lentamente a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos._

_-¿Tan rápida nos dejas?- susurro en mi oído y yo me estremecí debajo de sus brazos.  
-T-T-Tengo que… ir a cl-cla-se- tartamudeé.  
-Mmmm- dijo contra mi cuello mientras lo besaba tiernamente- Lástima, porque aquí podrías aprender mucho mas que en un salón de clases- al decir esto, encajo su pelvis en mis caderas y pude sentirla, pude sentir su erección rozando la tela de mi falda, justo frente a mi vientre.  
Lo único que quería era llevar mis manos a su miembro y guiarlo hasta mi entrada. Yo estaba totalmente lista para el. A mis espaldas escuche a mis amigas gritar mi nombre, pero era muy tarde, yo quería e iba a follar con el._

_-Quédate, sabes que quieres- insistió tomándome por mis caderas y cargándome. Me posiciono de forma que mis piernas quedaran alrededor de su pelvis, de su cintura. Su polla estaba a solo milímetros de mi entrada, solo hacia falta un ligero movimiento y lo tendría dentro de __mí.  
Pude escuchar al resto de los hombres riéndose y metiéndose de nuevo a las duchas, pero no me importo. Enrede mis dedos en su rubio cabello y lo jale hacia mí. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y metió su lengua en mi boca. Mordió ferozmente mi labio inferior y yo gemí._

_-Así es, gime, gime para mí- dijo contra mis labios.  
-Oh… Jasper- si, lo dije. Dije su nombre, a lo que el joven, que no era Jasper, respondió solamente con un gruñido.__ Pero no me importo, seguí gritando su nombre mientras el me cargaba hacia una de las duchas. Al entrar ahí, desabotonó mi blusa y se deshizo de ella. Desabroche mi sostén y mis pechos quedaron libres para el. _

_Estábamos debajo del agua y yo me sentía completamente húmeda, no sabia si era por el agua o por mi excitación._

_El chico-que-no-era-Jasper cubrió uno de mis pechos con su boca y enredo su habilidosa y experimentada lengua en mi pezón. Automáticamente eche la cabeza para atrás y comencé a gemir como nunca lo había hecho._

_Me puso de pie y comenzó a bajar mi falda junto con mis bragas, cayeron al piso y las hice a un lado. Recorrió mi espalda, mi cintura, mis caderas, mi trasero con su mano hasta llegar a mi centro. Jugueteo un poco con mi entrada para finalmente sumergir sus dedos en mí.__  
Masajeo mi clítoris con sus dedos índice y pulgar, de vez en cuando pellizcaba un poco. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Yo solo gemía entre sus brazos y le pedía más de ese dulce placer que me estaba ofreciendo._

_Tome dos puños de su cabello y lo jale hacia mí para besarlo. Metí mi lengua en su boca y la mordisquee un poco. Rasguñé su espalda con mis uñas y el solo se quejaba un poco, lo cual me llevaba al borde de mi orgasmo. Yo sentía que ya estaba por terminar, pero no quería que fuera así, quería correrme con el dentro de mi, quería imaginar el rostro de Jasper en este extraño fallándome duro y delicioso._

_Separe nuestras bocas bruscamente y el acelero el ritmo de sus dedos dentro de mi. No, yo no quería esto, necesitaba su polla dentro de mí._

_-Fóllame. Te quiero dentro de mi- suplique mientras el mordía mi hombro y yo solo gemía.  
-Lo que tu me pidas- contesto sacando sus dedos de mi interior y cargándome una vez mas. Me alejo un poco de su pelvis, solo para ubicar mi entrada y cuando menos lo pensé, metió su polla en mí. Comenzó a embestirme rápidamente y yo abrí los ojos para poder ver su rostro. Yo no veía al chico que en realidad era, solo veía a Jasper mirando mis pechos rebotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con esos ojos negros penetrantes, su ceño fruncido y su boca entreabierta por la cual salían pesados jadeos._

_Apoy__é mis manos en su pecho y de eso me servía para impulsarme con cada una de sus embestidas. Su ritmo fue aumentando y el había encontrado mi punto. Estampé mis labios con los suyos y comencé a besarlo. _

_-__Miry, estás tan estrecha- dijo mi nombre. El sabia mi nombre y yo no sabia quien era el- Vamos, córrete para mi- Solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más y explote. Vi colores por todas partes y mi visión se estaba comenzando a nublar. Sentía mi respiración cada vez mas pesada y comencé a convulsionarme en sus brazos. Puede sentir su liberación dentro de mí, y la mía correr por mis muslos._

_Di__ó un par de débiles embestidas y finalmente me apoyo contra la pared saliendo de mí y soltando mis caderas. Mis piernas cayeron inmóviles y lo único que me mantenía de pie era el contacto entre su cuerpo y esa fría pared._

_Se desplomó sobre mi cuerpo y sumergió su rostro en mi cuello. Llevé una de mis manos a su cabello y comencé a jugar con el._

_-Llegarás tarde a clase- dijo entre jadeos._

_Maldición. Mis clases._

Justo en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté automáticamente en mi cama. Lleve mi mano, inconscientemente, a mis bragas: como lo sospeche, estaba completamente húmeda. Estaba empapada en sudor y tenía uno de mis pechos fuera del sostén, estaba un poco enrojecido y parecía como si lo hubiera pellizcado. Genial, me pellizque yo misma mientras dormía.

Aun podía sentir mi clítoris punzando y sentía las secuelas de un orgasmo: rodillas débiles, respiración agitada.

No tengo idea cuando fue que comencé a sentirme así hacia Jasper, el novio de mi mejor amiga. No se que seria la próxima vez que los vea. Pero algo si sé y es que después de todo eso, haberlo soñado a el fallándome tan magníficamente, no volveré a ver a Jasper de la misma forma.

Porque a pesar de que es el novio de mi mejor amiga, el vampiro con un mal control de sus impulsos, un vampiro con ojos dorados que ruegan por llenarse de sangre humana; para mi es el Jasper con ojos oscuros y sonrisa maliciosa, un Jasper que me folló durante mi sueño, que me pidió que me corriera por el, y que recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Fin.

Hola, mis amados lectores :3  
Como expliqué arribita, este fic es producto de un delicioso sueño de mi espo *O*  
& ella me ha dado autorización & asi.  
Espero les haya gustado. Yo disfruté toneladas hacerlo :'D  
Te amo, espomiahermosa  
¿Review? Si, por favor.

Love,  
**Awshley**


End file.
